Going To Shopping
by FireLamp
Summary: I didn't mean shopping like shopping, I meant shopping like that place with the rainbow and the magical talking fish! ... Vietnam? Why are you looking at me like that?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers- Hetalia.**

**What is this story? I'm... not too sure. But I do know it's to make up for not updating Ghost Speaker in like... forever. I'm super sorry about that, but I'm just seriously getting writer's block for that story... yeah, bad excuse, but I really don't know what to do next for it!**

**So then my friend said the weirdest thing ever in school today and I was like "... can I use that for a fanfic?" Yeah... please enjoy, anyways...**

* * *

><p>"That was probably the most boring world meeting ever."<p>

Vietnam yawned loudly, stretching out her arms as the nations around her all stood up to leave the conference room. Once she was finished she slumped back down on the table, her chin resting on the cold surface as she mumbled to herself, "Not even stupid America had anything ridiculous to say…"

She remained there for a few more minutes despite the scarcity of other countries in the room. Liechtenstein was actually fast asleep, and Switzerland remained firmly by her side, not wanting to wake her up but even less willing to leave her alone. Holland and Spain were arguing about something, although only Holland had the true venom in his voice, and Belgium was trying to drag her brother away while South Italy sat munching on a tomato and occasionally sending glares at the Dutchman. Denmark was trying to convince the other Nordics to get a drink with him, but the other four were quick to shoot him down. Vietnam decided that watching Holland and Spain was more interesting, and remained sitting with her gaze towards them before a very loud (and painfully familiar) voice caught her attention.

"Come on, Hong, why not?"

"I just don't want to… can't you go by yourself this time?"

"_Nooo_ you have to come with me and help me decide which clothes to buy!"

"Taiwan…"

Vietnam straightened up, her attention completely taken by her complaining siblings. Taiwan was clutching Hong Kong's sleeve and occasionally tugging it as she pleaded him to go with her, but he would just avoid her gaze uncomfortably and pull his arm back, muttering a quiet but polite refusal.

"Hong Kooong! Pleeaaase?"

Hong Kong ducked his head awkwardly, his eyes looking anywhere but his sister's pouting face. "Sorry, Taiwan… I just…" His gaze suddenly fell on their single spectator, who promptly looked away but to no avail. "Why don't you ask Vietnam?"

Taiwan's eyes immediately brightened as she too turned to look at their older sister. "Vietnam!"

_Ooh, crap. _"Er… what's up?"

The island country immediately scrambled up to her, also giving Hong Kong a chance to escape. "Vietnam, will you please come with me since Hong Kong's being a meanie and saying no?"

Vietnam suppressed a sigh. She herself was not too big on the whole fashion thing like Taiwan and Hong Kong were… in fact, just the idea of spending the rest of her afternoon in department stores was beginning to make her depressed. "Well… I'd… rather not…"

"But you don't even know where I'm going!" Taiwan protested.

"I heard you with Hong Kong."

"No you didn't!"

_Why is she being so childish?_ Vietnam wondered before sagging her shoulders and looking tiredly at the East Asian. "Okay, where are you going?"

"I'm going to shopping!"

"Right, that's what I thou—" Vietnam suddenly paused, replaying what the Taiwanese had just said. "… _To_ shopping?"

Taiwan nodded eagerly, looking completely unfazed by her supposed grammar mistake. "Yeah, shopping, this place where there's this, like, rainbow and a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and at the other end there's a fish. But the fish doesn't breathe water, it breathes air and it's just sitting there on the grass and breathing air and it's all 'I'm a fish! I breathe air! I'm a fish!'"

Vietnam stared at her, but Taiwan only grinned innocently back.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, totally!"

Vietnam gaped for a few moments longer, and then let out a long, doleful sigh, covering her face with the palm of her hand. "Taiwan… why are you so…?"

"… What?" Taiwan tilted her head to one side, looking lost.

Vietnam just shook her head and stood up, leaving the room while still clutching her face like she had a headache. Taiwan watched her go, now more confused than ever. She scratched her head curiously, and looked back at Switzerland, who only gave her his ever familiar "you moron" look.

"Sorry Vietnam…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, funny. You try building something like that into a story. I don't even know why I used Vietnam and Taiwan... I hardly ever read about the former. But oh well.<strong>

**My aforementioned friend actually has an account here, and she told me I could only use her quote if I advertised her fanfic, so for any of you Maximum Ride readers out there please check out kitsunegirl101's account. Her fanfic is called Bird Kids, and Other Mutant Freaks, and I guess for a first timer it isn't that bad.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review despite the weirdness of this story~**


End file.
